Collide
by Narutards Do It Better
Summary: After the first Sasuke retrieval mission, Hinata sits beside Narutos hospital bed waiting for him to awaken. NaruHina. Song Fic.
1. Chapter 1

My very first fanfic ever! Be kind. I usually **_despise_** song fics but I wanted to see if I could make one that I really feel proud of and I do feel proud of this. Might be slightly OOC for Naruto. It's definatley and OOC for me as far as genre goes! Please review. I seriously think they are the sweetest couple in the world! The song is Collide by Howie day.

Because it's practically manditory to put it here I guess I have to say it too - as much as I wish I did I don't own Naruto. Man it'd be cool if I did. I'd just be rolling round in my money all day like Scrouge McDuck.

What are you waiting for?  
GETITINTOYA!

* * *

Hinata looks down at the lightly engraved marks on Narutos cheecks. She thinks he looks beautiful, the yellow light of the morning sun rise seems to highlight his best features. Naruto begins to stir and the light, crimson blush already begins to emerge on Hinatas pail face. Hinata can already feel the butterflys flapping their wings in her stomach. She's nervous to even be near him.

"The dawn is breaking

A light shining through

You're barely waking

And I'm tangled up in you

Yeah"

"Hi-Hinata?"

Hinata goes even reder at his stutter. She wonders if she sounds this cute when she stumbles on his name.

"Na-Naruto kun," she replies, trying her best not to look too embarassed. Just as usual, she fails misserably and her face grows hot at his words.

"What are you doing here?"

He eyes her. It sounds almost accusing. This blunt tone makes Hinata fumble over her next sentence. Even more than she would have already.

"I-I just, er...mmm..." Hinata bows her head, afraid she's done something wrong. After feeling so much pain at his sorrow and then to here him speak to her like that... It sends a jolt of complete anguish through her. Like that feeling of when your just about to cry. The pressure building up behind your eyes but the tears are yet to come. She just wants to talk to him, touch him, kiss him. Yet he can't even stand her at the moment.

Hinata wonders if she'll ever see that broad grin aross his face again. That spark in his eyes that sends shivers through out her very being. She misses that.

"I'm open, you're closed

Where I follow, you'll go

I worry I won't see your face

Light up again"

Naruto sees the look on Hinatas face. He didn't mean it to come out like that even though it did. Naruto condems himself for it mentally before trying to salvage the conversation, not wanting Hinata to feel even more pain that is already showing on her beautifully saddened face.

"Hinata, I'm glad you came. Even if you don't think so."

Naruto smiles at her. He thinks she's the sweetest person in the world and a warmth floods through out him that he hasn't felt in a long time.

"Re-really? I just wanted to see how your doing. I overheard Tsunade Sama saying you were pretty beat up. I'm s-so happy your alright."

The smile was replaced by the most heart breaking look Hinata had seen in a long time. What did she say?

"Yeah well, Sasuke's stronger than me. I couldn't bring him back."

Hinatas face widened in horror. She hadn't even thought about that.

"Oh no! That's, that's not wh-what I meant! N-Naruto your such a great ninja. I ju-just know you'll bring him back someday. You never go b-back on your word, remember?"

"Heh, your right. You always make me feel better Hinata." He was smiling once more.

Hinata goes an even deeper shade of red. She makes him feel better! Her stomach squirms with joy. That smile right there on his face, is the reason she gets up in the morning.

"Even the best fall down sometimes

Even the wrong words seem to rhyme

Out of the doubt that fills my mind

I somehow find

You and I collide"

Naruto looks into her eyes. He sees so many conflicting emotions within those eyes.

"Hinata, you've got to start believing in yourself. If you could make yourself feel half as good as you make me feel... Just being around you is like being in heaven Hinata. You need to realise that your one of the most beautiful people I've even met."

Her eyes widen. She just about cries at his words. She doesn't want him to stop talking and just wants to hear his voice. She's quiet and Hinata wishes she was more like Naruto; so outspoken and loud. Maybe if she was to spend more time with him, she would be.

"I'm quiet you know

You make a first impression

I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind"

"You and me are similar Hinata, more than you know. Remeber before the Chunin exams final round? When you told me I've got the courage to pick myself up again and that's what makes me brave? Well you've got that too! You keep trying in spite of everything and in the end you always come out a better person. You really are amazing."

She can't believe he just said that. That's exactly how she feels about him! Her heart swells with love for this boy. She can barely contain herself any longer.

"Even the best fall down sometimes

Even the stars refuse to shine

Out of the back you fall in time

I somehow find

You and I collide"

Naruto places a hand on Hinatas cheek ans strokes it. She's amazing, just like he said. He feels her grow hot under his touch and he sits up. Naruto slowly leans in and kisses Hinata softly on the mouth.

Hinata is frozen. She can't believe it! It's finally happening! She pulls herself together and kisses him back. It's a gentle kiss, one filled with emotion and meaning. Not just some sloppy, physical kiss. They both can taste each others souls through the softness of eachs lips and smoothness of one anothers tounges.

Hinata doesn't want it to end. She has lost herself completley in the kiss.

"Don't stop here

I lost my place

I'm close behind"

Naruto pulls away and looks her in the eyes. No conflicting emotion anymore, just one; love. It's a love for him that has always been there and he finally sees it in her, having only just discovered the love for her in himself.

He needs to tell her how he feels, in words, just to make it clear as day to her. He want to tell her that he's finally found a love for someone he's never had for anyone before. It's the most special feeling in the world and he wants her to realise how truely inspiring she is to him.

"Hinata... I love you."

She's speechless. Only one thing comes to her mind that she can say.

"Naruto... I love you too."

There's no stutter or stumble on her words this time because she's never been so sure of anything before. She loves him. She always knew she did and now her dreams have come true; he love her back.

"Even the best fall down sometimes

Even the wrong words seem to rhyme

Out of the doubt that fills your mind

You finally find

You and I collide"

In spite of everything else in there lives at the moment, their lips come together one more time in a more passionate kiss than the first.

They've finally found each other, finally found those feelings, finally found love.

Their hearts collide into one another and unite as one.

It's magic.

"You finally find

You and I collide

You finally find

You and I collide"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys.  
I was wondering whether I should write a sequal to this.  
What do you think?  
I'd need some ideas though so help me out!  
I was thinking something along the lines of "Now Sasukes gone Sakura realises her feelings for Naruto. Naurtos torn between the two"  
It would probably more follow Hinatas POV though because of her tendency to dislike herself already.  
It would only be another one shot because I don't have the attention span for long fics.  
Review me your oppinion; i hate pm's. 


End file.
